


beautiful morning

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gremio POV gen ficlet, as he wakes up the young master...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	beautiful morning

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/cookiekrumel/status/1322508423519297537 for Suikovember prompts!
> 
> I only managed to write one this year sadly... Thanks for reading it anyway.

Gremio pushes open the door, gently, as quietly as he can. But he really didn’t need to be so careful.

Eyes closed, snoring softly, it seems like only a violent earthquake could wake the sleeping young man embraced by soft blankets on the bed.

It’s been a long time since Gremio has seen this sight, this view of the young master with a peaceful expression, with all the blankets and sheets still on the bed in relative order. The last time Gremio saw this, Master Teo was with him, telling Gremio to let his son continue to sleep… Gremio shakes his head. Even if the young master didn’t look much older, that day felt like a lifetime ago. Gremio certainly feels it in his bones.

Gremio closes the door carefully, makes his way down the stairs slowly. Well, who knows when the young master would awaken, but in the meantime he could get started on breakfast. The young master would surely wake up with an ample appetite, right? Gremio hopes so, on this beautiful morning.


End file.
